ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
A Squire's Test II
|width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Balasiel has some more training for you, this time in a dungeon. Talk to Chanpau in Southern San d'Oria (E-7) for a hint, then to Morjean in Northern San d'Oria in the cathedral at (L-7), then head straight to Ordelle's Caves. *Enter the caves in the ravine at (H-7) (by the Ephemere). The ramp that leads down to the entrance is on the South side of the ravine, right next to the lake. About halfway down the ramp, you will see a path diverging West. This is the entrance to Ordelle's Caves *Once inside Ordelle's Caves, follow the right tunnel (stay SW path upon entering) in until you get to a room with Fly Agaric (Funguar). These fungar do not aggro, but will link if you attack them. *Take the tunnel from that room leading south and follow this path up some 'stairs'. *At the top of the stairs is your destination. There are 2 ??? in this room connected with this quest. *Shriekers and Hognosed Bats aggro by sound in this room. *Unequip your weapon, shield, and gloves, then click on the ??? by the pool. Run to the ??? in the middle of the room and click on that to receive Stalactite Dew. *Return to Balasiel for your recognition. ---- Game Description Client: Balasiel (Watchdog Alley, Southern San d'Oria) Summary: :Journey to the waterfall in Ordelle's Caves, and bring back proof of your visit. Game Script Southern San d'Oria Balasiel: You're a little too new at this to undertake my challenge. Train further, and return here once you feel ready. Balasiel: Ah, you've come quite a way since last we met, I see. I believe you're ready for another task! I'd like you to go to Ordelle's Caves. You'll find the entrance in a valley on La Theine Plateau. Those caves are also called the “Body Caves.” Know you why? It is because the caves are shaped much like the body of a person. You are acquainted with its structure, yes? Where in a body would lie the belly, in the caves flows a waterfall of much beauty. I want you to visit the waterfall, and return hither. I want proof of your trip, however. Bring me something out from that place. You must choose something. Come to think of it, the time I sent another to the waterfall, he, too, had quite a hard time! Heh-heh. Chanpau: Proof that you went to the waterfall, eh? Hah! Old man Balasiel's got you running errands now, has he? I'll tell you, but don't say a word to the old man! Stand with your back to the waterfall, and look up at the ceiling of the cave. You'll see a shining stalactite. Bring some Stalactite Dew back and you'll be a real spelunker, you will. Eh? How to get the drop? Ah...right. It's odd, but I can't seem to remember how I did it. That was a long time ago, you see. Hmm... Maybe you could try reading up on it. I'm sure it's outlined somewhere. Northern San d'Oria Morjean: Some Stalactite Dew? I'm not entirely certain, but perhaps I have heard a story about this thing you seek. In order to get some Stalactite Dew, your hands must not be dry... I'm sure that's what I read. But it was so many years ago... That's all I know... I do hope it will be of some use to you. Morjean: Did you find the dew? No, no, there's no need to thank me. It is my job to delve into the mysteries of this land, one at a time. Southern San d'Oria Balasiel: Ah, you're back, and in one piece! And you've brought proof of your trip to the waterfall. Well done! Here, a certificate to mark your accomplishment. Keep it always! When you've progressed further, visit me again. Next time, a thorough test of your mettle will be in order! Category:QuestsCategory:San d'Oria Quests